


just your neck, just my couch, just your perfume and my beloved

by valonely



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, cause imma sucker, heres something, i love these two sm, im writing cute domestic fluff next, its 12 am idek, lmao i know its in all lowercase, the title is a mansionz lyric cause i love them too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valonely/pseuds/valonely
Summary: she wasn’t surprised that he caught her attention.





	just your neck, just my couch, just your perfume and my beloved

honestly, she doesn’t regret it.  
going to a house party on a friday night with friends who only came to make sure she got laid.

she wasn’t surprised that he caught her attention. 

percy he had said his name was.  
he was a studying to be a marine biologist and was the same age as her. at first she thought marine life puns were a total red flag but she had to admit most of them were funny. she had no idea what had happened to piper or to be honest any of the girls because her and percy were taking shots and the more alcohol that went through her system, the more prominent and visible percy’s lips were.  
by her 5th shot she was feeling like super annabeth. every single worry made it’s way slowly to the back of her mind until they faded into nothing. 

percy sat his shot glass dangerously close to the edge of the counter. by the time his eyes looked fully up into the general direction of annabeth , she was already leaning up, pressing her lips to his. it took percy around 10 seconds to realize she was kissing him and she was persistent.

he brought his hands to both sides of her head and pressed his lips against hers just as forcefully. letting her know he wanted to. their lips moved skillfully against each other. annabeth snaked her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. 

she pulled away, grabbing his wrist as she turned around and moved, navigating them through the crowd. they walked (or stumbled) past the bathrooms where obvious people have already had the same idea as them. finally as they found a room or a closet just somewhere which is somewhat secluded and somewhere wear he could press her against something. 

as soon as they were both in the room and the door was locked she reached up and pulled his lips down to hers by his neck.

they moved together as her back hit the wall with a THUD, all the while keeping her lips attached to his. percy’s hands moved down from her waist to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips. 

annabeth moaned as he moved his lips down to her neck, sucking and biting down her neck, across her collarbone and back up again.

annabeth’s hand moved up percy’s neck and into his hair; in the dim light, his jet black hair looking impossibly darker.

percy moved forwards towards the bed, laying her down gently. his lips moving from her neck back to her mouth. annabeth wanted burst from the tension coiling inside her. he was gorgeous in so many ways and she had just met him just hours ago. 

annabeth moved herself, flipping them over so she was straddling him. her hands working at the ends of his shirt finally both of them pulling away momentarily for him to rip the shirt off. she dove back down to his lips and his hands slipped under her shirt, running up and down the sides of her body keeping her on edge.

she sat up once again pulling her shirt off in one quick motion, throwing it on the corning where percy’s shirt had most likely landed. he flipped them over so he was on top once again.  
percy pulled back from her lips an inch to mumble a short “are you sure?”  
annabeth smiled as she pulled his lips back down to hers again. 

“of course i am.”


End file.
